Ehre: Nagelneue Welt
by Verkohltes
Summary: The first in this continuing Saga.
1. Erste Ankünfte

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DBZ! ;-; And I'm poor! Dun sue me!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
#1  
  
It lurked. Chirping of birds echoed through the air, squirrels crawling up trees, chattering. The sky was perfectly blue, a serene feeling in the air. The sound of razor sharp talons crunching up against the leaves made a sudden silence. Blood dripped on to the ground, the sound of heavy breathing coming from this creature. It's oculars rose, making out a home through the mess of trees. Still breathing heavily, it stepped towards the oval house, seeing the man known as Gohan step out of the door way.   
  
Immideately, the creature lunged, smacking in to Gohan's head directly. Before the poor man even had a chance to react, he was already on the ground. This creature's body sunk in to Gohan's skull, before disappearing completely. A dark black and purple aura appeared around Gohan, who pulled himself up. A sly grin formed on his lips, and his pupils twinkled, turning red. "Gwaaah!" Gohan put out a hand, spinning around, and launching a ki blast on to his house. A radical explosion ensued, and smoke bellowed up in to the air. Gohan flew up in to the air, and over the forest. "Gyeh...where am I?" His eyes darted around, searching his surroundings. "Wow...losing...power. I have to do this quickly." 'Gohan' flew off, heading to the south.  
  
Else where, a strange black portal opened up in the sky, and with a splunk, a shadow fell in to the near by lake. A shadow appeared from under the water, and quickly popped out, on to land. A boy, about 15, frowned, rubbing his head. He looked...quite odd.  
  
His chest was bare, revealing strange, blue, fish scales running up along the sides of his ribs, and up to his shoulders.Gills were seen on his neck, but he seemed to be breathing fine on land. From the top of his elbow down, to his hand, more fish scales appeared. His fingers seemed to be webbed, and his finger tips were pointed in to claws, and had a yellow-ish tint, along with his toe nails. MORE fish scales ran up his neck, and stopped at the lines of his hair, though his face seemed to be normal. But, his jaw was hanging, showing his pointed blue tounge, and fangs. His hair was brown, with black hues.   
  
Brown oculars stared desperately at the forest. But, his most distinctive feature, was his long, fish like tail coming down around his feet. "..." 


	2. Sein Name ist Ehre

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any of it's characters.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
#2  
  
This strange, fish like man stood there, panting heavily. "My head hurts..."  
  
He moaned, moving his claws through out his silky brown locks. The water began  
  
rippling, a large red oval appearing on the base of the water. This guy sat  
  
down on the grass, not paying it any mind. He felt the wet dew on the green blades go up against his palm.  
  
A behemoth tower rose out of the water, towering the area. The anthromorphic fish man looked up to the red tower, seeing a figure on the tip.  
  
"STATE YOUR NAME." The figure's voice rang out. "I think it's Ehre..." The man said. "WHAT IS YOUR BUISNESS IN THIS AREA?" "Huh? I don't know..."  
  
"STATE YOUR BUISNESS IN THIS AREA." "I have no clue! I just got here! Why are you a--" Ehre was cut short. "LAST CHANCE. STATE. YOUR. BUISNESS."  
  
"I have none!!" Ehre yelled at the top of his lungs. "JOB NOT RECOGNIZED. TARGET, EHRE, HAS BEEN RECORDED." A red gold aura went over the tower.  
  
"What's going on here...?" Ehre got up, feeling a little worried, and extremely confused. Streams of darkness swirled around the tower now, which slowly began turning blue.  
  
There was a long moment of silence, as the streams slowly loaded. In about 5 minutes, it was fully blue, and the figure spoke once again. "Load finished. Identity, "Ehre" has been confirmed,and permenatly recorded in the files."  
  
"WHAT!? What files!?" But, the figure said nothing. "..." Ehre grew more and more irritated at this creature. He clenched his fists. "Where are we!? TALK! You couldn't shut up before!!" ...Nothing. "THAT'S IT!!!" Ehre screamed,   
  
and took a head long jog to the tower. Once at the water, he took a leap at the tower, actually making all the way to the top. As he reached the figure, he was surprised to see...nothing! The figure had disappeared, as Ehre landed on to the tower.  
  
He felt a presence coming up behind him, and span around, grabbing on to two arms, but the force tossed him off the tower. But, Ehre finally got a good look at this 'figure'. Long spikes of silver hair shot out of his head, and his face was almost impossible to make out.  
  
It seemed like he had no mouth, but just a purple V. His skin tone was quite strange as well. It...glowed orange, and he had no nose to speak of. The closest thing to eyes one could make out was two slits. He was shirtless, and quite buff, actually. But, on his pecs, was...a giant mouth, lips formed in to a frown.  
  
Swirling, white, black and red colors were on a strange button on his belt, holding up his baggy olive pants. He wore no shoes, and his toe nails were long and red. Large black gauntlets adorned either hands, and in his hands place were dozens of Katars.  
  
Ehre gasped, seeing this very strange creature. With a thunderous splash, both of them hit the water.   
  
"What...is your name!?" Ehre gasped, kicking the creature off of him, and all the way back on to land. It hit the land with a thud, but automatically got to his feet. "...Hugh I.D.15151 Code Name "Vile."" Vile's...mouth smirked slightly.   
  
"Vile?" Ehre's head and upper chest popped out of the water. Vile merely pointed his katar hands at Ehre, and chuckled. Immediately, an orange glow went over them, and they shot out at Ehre. Though, something was odd about them. Ki surrounded them, and one steered off course, and hit the water, an explosion ensued.  
  
Ehre looked in fear, not having enough time to dodge. All of them hit at the same time, a huge explosion ensuing.  
  
Fire lit the sky red, and Vile began laughing manically. 


	3. Leise Risse

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own DBZ, or any of it's characters...  
  
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
#3  
  
Ehre let off a soft groan, his vision blurried for a few seconds. Water surrounded him,  
  
as he attempted to move his right arm. Immediately, he let out a small yelp, looking down at his limb.   
  
The scales were burned, and torn up a bit. His palm had a deep cut in it as well. Then, he remembered what had happened. That Vile... He did this.  
  
Ehre winced, and floated up to the surface, seeing no signs of life. He could only see that forest in the distance...and it was quite the distance. Ehre was pretty far out, he had realized.  
  
But, he made something else out as well. That giant monolith... He frowned, and attempted to swim towards it. With each stroke, his muscles strength died out a bit more. Why was this happening...? He shut his eyes.  
  
No memories of his past. Why did he just wake up in the sea, and find a weird creature like that?...Ehre shook his head.   
  
His eyes rose, as he saw the tower come in to reach. He lifted up his left arm, and clutched the tower, using it to drag himself back to land. He winced as his injured arm rubbed up against the smooth texture of the giant tower.   
  
Finally on land, Ehre laid himself out, hoping to get some rest...and to think about how he could defeat Vile.  
  
The strange anomaly named Vile flew over head, a tail of white streaking behind him. What ever he was looking for, he certainly seemed to have a lock on it. He seemed perfectly focused, not letting anything get in his way. For a little while at least, as soon his stomach began rumbling.  
  
Vile came to a quick hault, and rubbed his black gaunlet over his stomach, making sure not to scratch it with his katars, that have grown back by now. "Nnn... I'm hungry... but I should really find the others...BUT I'M SO HUNGRY!" He yelled in his booming voice. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Smoke bellowing near by. "Mmm...baked...Gah! No one will mind if I'm gone for ten minutes!"   
  
Vile nodded, and darted to where the smoke was.  
  
In the smoldering ashes of a crushed house, sat small, little Goten, resting his badly injured mother on his lap. "Mom...wake up...it's gonna be okay..." He whimpered, running his hand through the woman's black hair. "Hmm...two meals for the price of one. This must be my luckly day." Vile landed 13 ft. away from the mother and son, licking his chops. "They're kind of scrawny...but, I guess it'll hold me for a while."  
  
Goten frowned.   
  
"Who are you..? Why are you here!?" Goten picked up Chi-Chi's head, and rested it gently back on the ground. He then stood up. "Huh? Food shouldn't talk back. Shut up, food." "..." Goten just blinked. "I'M NOT YOUR FOOD!!" Goten shouted, but Vile only laughed. Goten flew in to the air, and aimed a well placed kick on to Vile's jaw. The demonic creature lept back, a little shocked that this little boy had that much power.  
  
"You're no regular human, are you? Just like Ehre." Vile felt the urge to fold his arms, but looking down at his very strange...hands, he decided not to. It seemed like Vile had completely forgotten about Goten by now. "Hey!! What's wrong with you!?" Goten barked at Vile again, getting his attention. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that!" Vile's body blurred, moving at unfathomable speed. Goten looked in shock, as he had completely lost his opponent. "Where...did you go?" His tone had a touch of fear in it.  
  
No response. Goten stepped back, suddenly realizing this was no ordinary challenger. In this form, he couldn't win, and that would mean both him and his mother would be devoured, and he sure as hell wouldn't let that happen. Goten let out a small yell, as a golden aura went around him. His hair blinked gold, Goten now going in to his Super Saiya-jin form. Goten's eyes darted around, still not being able to make out Vile's direction. "...Stop it, you coward! Are you afraid to fight me?" Still absolutely no response.  
  
Was Vile just toying with him? He didn't know where to block...if he should brace for impact...With a sudden jolt, Goten let out a scream. Vile made his attack. Moving at his insane speeds, the monster smacked his gaunlet in to the back of Goten's head. The boy was sent flying, snapping through trees, branches tearing his clothes, and making small cuts. Goten finally hit the ground, groaning in pain. He winced, holding his right arm, which seemed to have the deepest cut on it. Vile easily walked through the trail that Goten had made, seeing small pieces of his outfit torn off.  
  
He finally stood before the boy, laughing.   
  
Goten groaned, slowly rising to his feet before the large Vile. Goten let out a battle cry, and charged Vile, letting out a fury of punches of kicks. Though, Vile merely rose his gauntlet, and the barrage of attacks were nulled. Goten lept back, panting. Sweat beaded on his brown, and he looked on to his attacker. There was nothing he could do to stop Vile...He rose his hand, and quickly fired out a ki blast directly at Vile. Vile once again rose his gauntlets in defense, but Goten only smirked. The blast swerved, and hit the ground, raising clouds of dust. Goten lept in to the air, and began flying off.  
  
He had to save him mother, Chi-Chi.  
  
He saw her body lying on the horizon, so he immediately made his move. Goten swooped down, and immediately grabbed Chi-Chi by her torso, and darted in to the air, blue stream following behind him. Was he going to make it? Nope. Vile's body floated in the air infront of Goten, just glaring at the boy. "...Mom...NO!" Goten let tears stream out of his eyes. "Don't cry...you'll both be in my stomach soon enough." Vile once again licked his chops. Goten desperately made an attempt to fly higher in the air, but Vile merely rose his gauntlet, and brought that infamous thing down on to Gohan's head. Both him and Chi-Chi were tossed to the ground, and on impact, made a small crater, Goten taking the blunt of the attack.  
  
Vile once again landed before Goten, looking down on the sobbing boy. "I don't like my meals crying." Vile slowly rose his leg, intending to finish both of them with a final stomp. "Hey!! Get away from them!" A voice called out, stopping Vile. "..." Vile moved his head, looking to his new challenger...  
  
Back with Ehre...  
  
The fish-man sighed, rubbing his cheek up against the soft soil. He smiled lightly, his eye lids feeling heavy. "Mmm...no...Man, that guy must've taken more outta me than I thought..." Ehre let out a fierce yawn, wincing down to his injured arm. His ears suddenly flicked, hearing the sound of paws closing in. A pack of large wolves walked out from the bushes, leaping at Ehre, who could only lay there. They tore desperately at him, eventually making small cuts. If this kept up, he'd probably bleed to death. Ehre groaned, knocking a few away with a swish of his tail, but that fell limp soon too.  
  
Suddenly, there came a loud clash, and fierce howling. The wolves slowly backed off, and then decided to run away. "Not another one..." Ehre groaned, but, only a small, humanoid wolf walked out of the bushes. "Huh...?" Ehre jerked his chest up, getting a better look at the boy. "Um...hi." The boy laughed nervously. "...Who are you?" Ehre sighed, resting his head back on the ground. "Me? I'm Harold! Who're you?" He walked over to Ehre, looking at his wounds. "..Ehre." "Hi Ehre!" Harold smiled, and then tilted his head. "Looks like you got beat up pretty bad. My mom and dad could probably help you..."   
  
"Oh? Where are they?" Ehre looked up at the boy. "They're up at my house, which is a little while a way... We're pretty far away from it, actually." "Oh..." Ehre sighed, losing hope again. "But, I guess I could get you there! Okay, Mr. Ehre?" Ehre laughed a little. "Alright, kid." So, Harold rested Ehre on his shoulder, and dragged him off. 


End file.
